Superman
You may be looking for Superman (1988 animated series). :You may be looking for Superman (SuperPowers Figure). SuperFriends Team Member Superman is an alien from the planet Krypton. His Kryptonian birth name is Kal-El. His adopted name is Clark Kent. He was considered the premiere hero on Earth and a member of the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Character Biography ''As'' a Baby On Krypton Kal-El was born to Jor-El and Lara on the planet Krypton. Eventually, Jor-El, who happened to be one of Krypton's leading scientists, discovered that Krypton was doomed, and that it would soon explode. When he assembled a council meeting, to tell them that an evacuation plan must be made right away, the council members laughed at him, telling him he was crazy. Jor-El went ahead with a plan anyway, but only had time to build a small ship big enough to transport only two people. He and Laura placed their infant son, Kal-El into the ship, and at the last minute it was decided that Kal would go alone. So they sent him rocketing toward the Earth with hopes that he would survivand be made strong by the yellow sun. On Earth :See also: Baby Kal-El Lands on Earth The rocket-shipYoung Kal-El’s ship was called a ‘rocket-ship’ by his father Jor-El, in the Season 1 episode, The Planet-Splitter. eventually landed on Earth, in the town of Smallville, where it was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They decided to take the child to an orphanage. But things go crazy. A few couples come in but decide they do not want to adopt him, because his superpowers cause too much disaster! At one point he flies off to the zoo and brings back a full grown lion. This freaks one couple out, and they decide there's no way they're going to adopt such a trouble making child.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Adoption and the [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends | SuperFriends]] episode from Season 1: The Planet-Splitter They Kents eventually adopt the boy, and named him Clark Kent, who now, under the Earth's yellow sun, possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men.Continuity from Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Season 3: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends and The Krypton Syndrome ''As'' a Boy Martha Kent has a difficult time keeping Clark from using his super powers at the grocery store.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Supermarket. When Pa and Ma Kent leave Clark with a babysitter. The young lady soon finds out that she has her hands full when dealing with a super powered child who wants to stay up late to watch television.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: At the Babysitter's. Clark goes to school for the first time and meets his future childhood sweetheart, Lana Lang. Clark gets in trouble when another student blames him for letting the class guinea pig out of the cage.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The First Day of School. Clark goes on a camping trip with his boy scout troops. They all gather around the campfire and tell ghost stories, and then hear noises in the forest, but when they go to investigate, they discover that it's only forest animals.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Overnight with the Scouts. The Kents take young Clark to the circus, and he inadvertently becomes part of it!Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Circus. Clark is unhappy with his life at the Kent Farm, so he decides to run away from home, but when he sees how much more problems he faces on his own, he decides to go back.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Little Runaway. It's Clark's birthday, and many kids come to celebrate, including Lana Lang. Clark secretly uses his super powers to have an X-ray vision peak at his birthday presents.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Birthday Party. ''As'' Superboy Clark takes his Driver's test, passes and receives his license.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: The Driver's Licence. Clark goes on his first date with Lana Lang to a concert.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: First Date. Clark decides to play football but Pa asks him to reconsider joining the team, because with his super powers it's not really fair.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: To Play or Not to Play. Clark Kent graduates from High School.Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: Graduation. While still in his late teens, he adopted the identity of Superboy,Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Superboy was voiced by Jerry Dexter, and in the Filmation series, he was voiced by Bob Hastings. who used his powers and abilities to protect the citizens of Smallville from evil, and the rest of the world. Clark befriends a boy named Lex Luthor. One afternoon Luthor is working on cure for Superboy against the deadly influence of Kryptonite in his home laboratory, he accidentally causes a minor explosion. Superboy arrives and sees smoke coming out of the window, he mistakes it for a fire and using his superbreath, he blows at the smoke, but in doing so, he accidentally blows the fumes directly on Lex causing him to become bald. This leaves Luthor furious at Superboy, believing he was jealous of his intelligence, so he vows to have his revenge on Superboy.Continuity from Hanna-Barbera's SuperFriends Season 3: History of DoomFurther adventures of Superboy can be seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure and The New Adventures of Superman. It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's... Years later, he leaves Smallville and moves to Metropolis where he becomes a reporter for the Daily Planet. His partner at the Planet is Lois Lane. At this point, Clark's Superboy days are a thing of the past, and his superhero name is changed to Superman!Continuity from Superman (TV series) episode: It's Superman. Eventually, Superman becomes a member (most likely founding member) of the Justice League of America. At some point during the early '70s, Clark Kent becomes an anchorman at GBS. But he apparently still works for the Daily Planet as well, or at least he returns to work for them in the late '70s. Personality Superman's personality is that of a "Boy scout". Which comes as no surprise considering he was a boy scout as a kid. As Superman, he appears brave and often admirable, while as Clark Kent, appears somewhat cowardly, and even clumsy.As seen in the Superman animated series. He apparently has a strong fondness of disco music. One of his favorites was disco versions of Mozart songs, called "Disco Mozart," which he purchased on cassette tape.As seen in the Superman animated series. Hidden Lair Superman’s secret hideout, the Fortress of Solitude, is hidden in the arctic. Powers Thanks to Earth's yellow Sun and weak gravity Superman posses the following powers: * Vast Super Strength * Invulnerability * Flight * Super Speed * Heightened senses * Various vision based powers ** X-ray vision ** Heat-vision ** Telescopic vision ** Microscopic vision ** Infrared vision * Ice Breath * Superbreath Weaknesses * Although Superman is invulnerable to nearly everything, under the yellow Sun, Kryptonite is the one substance that can destroy him. ** Green Kryptonite renders Superman physically weak and painfully ill. ** Red Kryptonite has effects on Superman that are unpredictable. ** Blue Kryptonite has a strange healing effect ** Gold Kryptonite is capable of removing a Kryptonian's super powers permanently. * Many forms of magic can also hurt Superman, since those forms of magic are as powerful or more powerful than he is. * Also, if Superman was to travel to an alien world with a red Sun, he would lose his powers, and therefore be as vulnerable as any other human. Red solar radiation can be synthesized as well. Equipment None Transportation * SuperMobile Appearances The New Adventures of Superman (1966–1967) The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967–1968) The Batman/Superman Hour (1968–1969) Super Friends TV Series (1973-1985) Comic book (1976-1981) Superman (1988) Notes * Superman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Action Comics, vol. 1 #1''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, vol. 1 #1] in June 30, 1938. * Superman is created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster * Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity, was based partly on Harold Lloyd and named after Clark Gable and Kent Taylor.Roger Stern. Superman: Sunday Classics: 1939 - 1943 DC Comics / Kitchen Sink Press, Inc. / Sterling Publishing; 2006; Page xiiGross, John (December 15, 1987). "Books of the Times". New York Times. External Links * The Superman disambiguation page at the DC Database. * Superman at Wikipedia * Superman at the DC Comics Website * The Superman Homepage * The Superman Database * The Supermaniac: The Encyclopedia of Supermaniac Biography * The Superman Wiki * The Superman Rebirth Wiki * Alan Kistler's Superman Files * Superman Through the Ages at Superman.nu: ** The Creation • Gold • Flux • Silver • Bronze • Steel • Mercury Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes